project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
GSC TM List
*Note that many of the early Pokemon games were nonlinear compared to their more recent counterparts, therefore the following major events are not in solid chronological order TMs during the Pokemon League campaign Before any Badges * HM05 Flash - Sprout Tower, Gift from Li after defeating him Obtained the Zephyr Badge * TM31 Mud Slap - Gift from Falkner after defeating him * TM39 Swift - Union Cave B1F, west from the ladder leading up to 1F Obtained the Hive Badge * TM49 Fury Cutter - Gift from Bugsy after defeating him * TM05 Roar - Route 32, Gift from the man on the northern ledge that requires Cut to access * HM01 Cut - Ilex Forest, Gift from Charcoal Maker after saving his two Farfetch'd * TM02 Headbutt - Ilex Forest, Gift from man on ledge near the lake * TM12 Sweet Scent - Route 34, Gift from lady next to Butterfree inside gate connecting 34 and Ilex * TM27 Return - Goldenrod Department Store 5F, Unlimited, Gift from a woman behind the counter if the player shows her a Pokemon with high friendship on Sunday * TM21 Frustration - Goldenrod Department Store 5F, Unlimited, Gift from a woman behind the counter if the player shows her a Pokemon with low friendship on Sunday * TM41 ThunderPunch '- ''Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * 'TM33 Ice Punch '- Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * 'TM48 Fire Punch '- Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * 'TM02 Headbutt '- Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * '''TM25 Thunder - Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Game Corner * TM14 Blizzard - Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Game Corner * TM38 Fire Blast - Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Game Corner * TM50 Nightmare '''- Route 31, take the mail from the gatekeeper in Route 35's gate and deliver it to the fat man on Route 31 who will give the player the TM as a gift * '''TM04 Rollout - Route 35, southern part of the long grass patch * TM28 Dig - National Park, behind the fence in the northern area Obtained at least ''the Plain Badge ' * '''TM45 Attract - Gift from Whitney after defeating her * TM08 Rock Smash '''- Route 36, Gift from the man on the Violet City side after getting rid of the Sudowoodo blocking the intersection * '''TM08 Rock Smash - Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store (selection opens up only after getting the TM08 from the man stated above) * HM03 Surf '- Ecruteak Dance Theatre, Gift from man in audience after defeating all Kimono Girls onstage * '''TM20 Endure '- Burned Tower B1F, requires Strength * 'TM13 Snore '- Route 39, Gift from the milk farmer after healing their Miltank * 'HM04 Strength '- Olivine City, Gift from Sailor inside the Cafe * '''TM34 Swagger - Glitter Lighthouse 5F, west side of the outer area * TM43 Detect '- Lake of Rage, northeast corner of the tree maze * '''TM10 Hidden Power '- Lake of Rage, Gift from man inside the northwestern house * 'TM46 Thief '- Mahogany Rocket HQ B2F, isolated room in the southwest * '''HM06 Whirlpool - Mahogany Rocket HQ, Gift from Lance after shutting down the Electrode *'TM36 Sludge Bomb '- Route 43, Gift from man inside the gate in the middle of the route (must have chased Team Rocket out of Mahogany Town) Obtained at least ''the Glacier Badge ' * '''TM16 Icy Wind - Gift from Pryce after defeating him Obtained at least ''the Fog Badge ' * '''TM30 Shadow Ball - Gift from Morty after defeating him * TM18 Rain Dance - Slowpoke Well B2F, requires Surf and Strength (Plain Badge) Obtained ''at least ''the Storm Badge * TM01 DynamicPunch '- Gift from Chuck after defeating him * '''HM02 Fly '- Cianwood City, Gift from Chuck's wife after defeating Chuck '''Obtained ''at least ''the Fog Badge * TM23 Iron Tail - Gift from Jasmine after defeating her Obtained at least 7 Badges (sans the Rising Badge) * TM35 Sleep Talk '''- Goldenrod Department Store Basement, in the room where the Radio Director was held (must get the Basement Key and enter through Goldenrod Tunnel to access this area) * '''TM11 Sunny Day - Goldenrod Radio Tower 3F, Gift from a woman after chasing out Team Rocket from the tower * HM07 Waterfall - Ice Path 1F, across the third patch of ice * TM44 Rest '- Ice Path B2F, bottom-right area * '''TM13 Snore '- Dark Cave from Blackthorn City, near the entrance leading towards the Violet City side 'Obtained ''at least the Rising Badge * TM24 DragonBreath '- Dragon's Den, Gift from Clair after she finally concedes defeat * '''TM40 Defense Curl '- Mt. Mortar Upper Cave which requires Surf and Waterfall to access, in the center on the L-shaped section * 'TM22 Solarbeam '- Route 27, on a small island south of the bridge that requires Surf and Whirlpool * '''TM37 Sandstorm - Route 27, Gift from a woman in the house east of Tohjo Falls if the player shows her a Pokemon with high friendship * TM26 Earthquake - Victory Road 2F, on the northwest ledge TMs in the postgame ''' '''Upon direct arrival to Kanto * TM29 Psychic '- Saffron City, Gift from Mr. Psychic * '''TM03 Curse '- Celadon Condominium Rooftop, Gift from the man after listening to his story at night * '''TM10 Hidden Power - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM11 Sunny Day - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM15 Hyper Beam - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * TM17 Protect '- ''Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * 'TM19 Giga Drain '- Gift from Erika after defeating her * 'TM29 Psychic '- Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * 'TM32 Double Team '- Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * 'TM06 Toxic '- Gift from Janine after defeating her * 'TM47 Steel Wing '- Rock Tunnel * 'TM07 Zap Cannon '- Kanto Power Plant, Gift from manager after bringing back the Machine Part '''After the Kanto Power Plant is fixed * TM42 Dream Eater '''- Viridian City, Gift from the sleeping man near the lake which will require Surf or Cut to reach '''Obtained all 16 Badges * TM47 Steel Wing '''- Route 28, Gift from the Idol inside her house which will require Cut to access '''Impossible TMs Only accessible with the use of another game * TM09 Psych Up '''- Must trade over an Abra or Kadabra from the Generation I games, said Pokemon will be holding the TM in the corresponding Generation II game ''' Category:TM Lists